Her Vigil
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. Post-Tenkai, with Season One flashback. Possibly a few light spoilers. Late birthday present for Growlmon1. "Even now, she still watches over them."


**To all: Don't worry about the sudden influx of drabbles; I haven't forgotten about the next chapter of **_**Blue Dragon Beyond**_**. I've been working on it every day since I uploaded **_**Yami no Himitsu**_**, and will continue to do so until it's finished. I've had a crazy past few days (few weeks, really), and it's a miracle I have an internet connection to upload this. In any case, I'm rambling; I'll keep working on that chapter and try to get it done soon. :)**

**To Growlmon: I'm so sorry I was late! :( I thought your birthday was tomorrow, but (obviously) I was wrong. I'm going to try harder to be more on time. Anyway… At first, I was going to make your present six Shu x Kluke snippets. But then I forgot all but one, the one that I had was horrible, and I couldn't figure out why I was even _writing_ snippets when I don't even really know what they **_**are**_**. I also considered Noi x Linda, remembering when we'd recently talked about Linda's (unfair) exclusion in the final episode, but it didn't seem like enough. So, I settled on a Zola-centric drabble – it's shorter than I wanted to make it, but it seems like it turned out okay for what it is. I'll let you decide about that, though – I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. There **_**is**_** something else that goes here, I can almost remember… Hang on; I **_**know**_** it's coming to me…**

It's late, and Primula is tired, but she will not rest yet.

Not until she's sure that Shu and the others are asleep. Not until she's sure they are safe and well.

It's been an exhausting day. There was her crowning ceremony as official leader of Nirvana, Shu, Bouquet and Marumaro's medal ceremony, and the feasts that followed both. There were many other details - such as being paraded in front of crowd after crowd of people, making about twenty different speeches, discussions with other leaders from around the world - which she would rather not dwell on at the moment.

The last formal feast is going on now, and will last until about five o'clock. She could excuse herself at any time and no one would mind, but she has chosen not to.

Her attention is held right now, and not by the people seated at the table trying to gain her ear.

Cluttered against the eastern wall of the enormous room (calling it a hall might be a more apt description), away from the royalty and delegates and rulers and other associated important figures, five twelve years olds are having a much needed and much awaited reunion. They are catching up on old times and what they've been up to while they were apart; they are happier than she's ever seen them.

They are her friends, and she longs to go to them. But it would be improper; she needs to wait until more people leave, even if it means she might miss talking with the group of five. She doesn't want it to seem like she's snubbing anyone. It's that kind of thing that leads to disputes - disputes of the violent kind.

She feels her grandfather take her hand, and she relaxes. He always knows when she's upset, and he's always there to be a quiet comfort.

Primula returns her gaze to the young Shadow Users. Even if she can't be with them right now, she can still watch over them from here - and that's enough for her. It's always been enough for her.

A quiet whisper in her head, a voice from the stars, gives their agreement.

She smiles softly. Old habits die hard.

Even now, she still watches over them.

* * *

_Zola sighs and shifts. She wishes she'd picked out a better place to camp; the ground is beyond uncomfortable here._

_The campfire is little more than embers now; it's barely giving off light, and is not even close to offering warmth. She should douse it before she turns in for the night; it's not much, but it still stands out in the darkness, and it would be unwise to leave it for an enemy to see._

_All of the children are in their bedrolls, but not all are asleep. Jiro is wide awake; she can see the fading light glinting in the corner of his eye. Last night he dreamt again of his village burning, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. In addition to Jiro, from the way he's restlessly tossing and the upset sounds he keeps making, she suspects that Shu is in the middle of a nightmare. She'll do what she can if he wakes._

_They had two skirmishes today, one right after the other, and had to walk through difficult terrain (where they stopped for the night isn't even the worst of it). Bouquet and Marumaro had ended up with a few scratches and bruises from the encounters, but thankfully nothing remotely serious. Shu and Jiro had a bad fight earlier, but mostly reconciled; today was a bad day, making them both irritable, so with both of them getting a good talk from Kluke, they were able to be more forgiving._

_Needless to say, Zola is exhausted, and would warmly welcome sleep. But not yet._

_Not until she's sure that Shu and the others are asleep. Not until she's sure they are safe and well._

_As she always does, she watches over them. She always will._

_It is late, and Zola is tired, but she will not rest yet._

**And it's done! :D I apologize for the shortness, and I don't know how well it turned out, but I hope all of you – particularly Growlmon – enjoyed it. If you can, please review and let me know what you thought of it! :) This story won't affect the next update - the next chapter of **_**Beyond**_** is in progress, and will hopefully be done soon. That's all I have to mention, though. See you soon! :) But, before I forget:**

**Happy birthday, Growlmon! :D**


End file.
